


A Well-Deserved Rest

by TheAshenOne



Category: Warframe
Genre: 18+ Operator, Anal Sex, Assjob, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Male Operator - Freeform, Mild Electricity Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sentient Warframes, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAshenOne/pseuds/TheAshenOne
Summary: A tenno operator comes back after a brutally long and tedious mission and tries to get some rest. His Wisp decides to help him out, and thank him for all the work he's done to save the system. The sex happens.Tenno Operator is 18+
Relationships: Operator/Wisp (Warframe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	A Well-Deserved Rest

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic and its a goddamn lemon. I... got way more into this than I expected to. I may need help. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the Grineer freighter. Lancers ducked behind cover as they prepared to fire on the oncoming enemy, only for them to be blasted into oblivion mere nanoseconds later. Their guns clattered to the floor as the Warframe they had been pointed towards moments ago flashed by in a panicked blur. The purple and tan humanoid figure slowed a moment to try to get an oncoming platoon of bombards and troopers to halt in their tracks, spraying lead from her golden assault rifle into the crowd. She managed to hit a good few dead on, causing them to stumble and fall dead on the metal floor. But she ran out of bullets in what felt like an instant, and the horde of murderous clones kept advancing, firing slugs and bombs in the general direction of the Warframe. Wisp holstered her now useless Soma Prime and increased her pace. Her mad dash to the extraction point felt more and more like an excruciating marathon, as the explosions behind her sounded closer and closer. A shotgun blast whizzed by her head as she caught sight of the extraction point. She almost let out a sigh of relief, until a Grineer shout behind her informed her of impending death. Wisp instinctively turned around right as a bombard’s slug exploded on the floor right in front of her, knocking her a massive distance backwards – and right into the waiting slot of her landing craft. The spaceship immediately accepted her into its comparatively warm embrace and shot off into space, leaving a hoard of infuriated Grineer to roar angrily at the empty hole where the Warframe was several moments ago. They all knew they were getting executed for this…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With the landing craft safely back at the orbiter, Aldrich stood from the somatic link, irritated and nursing a massive headache. The successful extraction from the hellish ship should have been relieving, but instead, he only felt exhausted. That mission was awful, even after a string of irritating days.

He and his squad of random Tenno had been ordered to intercept transmissions from the Grineer headquarters over Saturn for over several hours, ultimately gathering extremely little information of any value. Even looting the ship for supplies was not satisfying, as he and his squad came up with things nobody needed nor wanted.

Then the Volt decided to wander off from the party and explore, getting himself killed in the process. The Trinity, apparently on some sort of messianic high, dashed off after him and was wiped out shortly afterwards herself. That left him and an inexperienced Excalibur to guard the towers against wave after wave of soldiers, nearly getting completely overwhelmed in the process. Aldrich saw their chances of survival dwindling and decided to book it. Excalibur proceeded to try to take on the tide of evil soldiers alone. Key word: try. Aldrich left him behind only out of sheer need, knowing that even with Wisp on his side, a depleted Warframe was next to worthless against a massive Grineer horde. He was lucky to have gotten out of there and finished the mission.

Aldrich came up to the command deck and looked at the ships of his squadmates with disdain. He expected some form of thanks out of them, but a quick look at the communications line told him he had his expectations too high for these idiots. Everyone was screaming insults at each other, blaming everyone but themselves for the disaster of last mission. Aldrich said nothing, simply flying off and cutting contact with the squad. Once he reached a safe distance, he got up and stalked away from the pilot’s position, stomping down to his personal quarters.

“Operator Aldrich, are you alright? You’re acting quite distressed.”

Even the voice of his favorite computerized companion couldn’t soothe him. Aldrich flopped down onto the couch, too tired to explain his troubles to Ordis. He simply sighed and said “Yeah I’m distressed. I’ve been having a really shitty week and this day was the shittiest of all. I just need to rest a little.”

“But Aldrich, the system is in peril! The infestation has invaded another planet, the Fomorian fleet is on the way to another relay, Cressa Tal needs your…”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, PLEASE!”

It was silent in the Orbiter for a few moments, then the adolescent spoke up. “I’m sorry Ordis, but I can’t take any more work. I have to just take a moment to rest. Initiate silencing protocols: don’t receive any transmissions looking for help, don’t seek any potential targets, and don’t notify me of any incoming messages. The system can save itself for a bit.”

“…understood, Aldrich. I’ll leave you alone for a bit. Notify me when you are ready to go. Take your time.”

Aldrich couldn’t help but smile. After all the years that he’d been in the fight, Ordis looked out for him. The cephalon had been his most faithful companion (barring his Warframes), and he would likely be there for Aldrich until the day either died. Of course Ordis understood him. He thought that the day Ordis stopped worrying about him to some degree would be when the universe ceased to exist. But even then…

Aldrich lied back on the couch and closed his eyes, deep in thought. Not a second went by when he or the Tenno weren’t needed in some capacity. Everyone, everywhere, they all needed some divine savior to fall from the stars and solve their problems. The Grineer would raze everything to the ground if they were not stopped, the Corpus saw dollar signs on everything instead of their actual value, and the Infested abominations threatened all forms of sentience. The tenno were called to rescue, destroy, threaten, defend, so on and so forth. And yet the Tenno were still a people of their own. They were mortal, prone to failings, desperate for money and provisions and companionship. They were tossed around like weapons from place to place, even whoring themselves out to the Grineer or Corpus to fill their infinite need for supplies. Aldrich grimaced at the amount of times he remembered standing on the same side as the people he just spent years bringing justice to, just to get the things he needed to build the weapons he would then spend slaughtering thousands. His mind raced behind closed eyelids. He tried to fall asleep but could not find the peace of mind in order to slip away. He tossed and turned on the couch, restless and whimpering.

Unbeknownst to him, the door to the chamber opened noiselessly. A figure floated though, making no sound. It approached the distressed young man and wordlessly knelt by him, watching him intently. Aldrich sensed its presence and opened his eyes, only to see the Gaoth helm of his Wisp right in front of his face. He snapped upright with a start, startled by the presence of another figure in his room. Wisp giggled in amusement, floating away from Aldrich. He calmed down and breathed a sigh of relief, shooting an annoyed look at the ghostly figure hovering above him.

Wisp’s sentience was a new development, albeit one that he enjoyed greatly. Ever since the discovery of Excalibur Umbra and the Orokin Vitruvian, the idea of Warframe sentience and the study into it had exploded. Everyone wanted to know how to make the Warframes more than simple puppets, in order to understand them better. By reverse-engineering Orokin prototype technology, the Umbral cipher was born, allowing any and all Warframes to attain new life. This threw things into chaos for a few months after the humanoid death machines were able to move and think for themselves. The system was in a constant state of fear that this would lead to the Warframes becoming a new threat to the galaxy, decimating planets in their wake. Yet the Frames chose to stay under the control of the Tenno. They knew that they had jobs to do, that they had to protect the system. And besides, the Tenno were sympathetic and good to them, far better than their old Orokin slave drivers. The Umbral cipher was in such high demand after that that a single cipher could cost a Tenno millions of credits, and that’s if you could get them for cheap.

Aldrich could only ever afford one, but that did not bother him that much. Giving the cipher to Wisp was all the justification he needed to dropping the amount it took. Wisp turned out to be a joy to be around. Playful, comforting, and teasing all at once, she was the perfect companion for Aldrich, and he always felt better in her presence. On the battlefield, even without Aldrich in her head, she was able to destroy armies and support herself and her teammates by herself, and was a crack shot and deft with a blade. In short, she was the perfect package…. Besides her tendency to tease and toy with her Tenno at any given opportunity. That was slightly rough.

“Oh, master, always so easy and defenseless…whatever would you do without me?”

Her voice was light and airy, like a gentle breeze brushing on your face during a sunset. It tended to give Aldrich goosebumps whenever she spoke. Well, not spoke necessarily, having no mouth complicated things.

“Probably sleep easier. Why are you even here?” Aldrich asked crankily of the hovering phantom.

Wisp giggled again, then floated down to sit next to him. “Oh, can’t a girl check on her little master after such a long day? I could feel you getting more and more angry during that last mission. Can’t I worry about you?” She looked at Aldrich and tilted her head. Even without a face, he knew that she was deeply concerned about him. “Also, sleep? You didn’t seem to be resting peacefully when I came in. What’s on your mind?”

Aldrich made an effort to stop himself from opening up to her. He wanted to sort through all of his thoughts alone. He wanted to be able to get through this without relying on someone else. He wanted to be a MAN, dammi-

“Why do we have to constantly go around saving the world?” He caved. “I just want to be able to actually get some time alone, but everyone needs to have their problems solved or else they die or suffer. I feel like the weight of the entire world is on my shoulders, and there’s nothing I can do about it! Why am I the only Tenno who can actually pull his weight? Shouldn’t they be helping too? Why must everyone rely on Me?!”

There was a poignant pause as his words lingered in the air. He noticed that he had stood up, the tension inside him must have caused him to rise unintentionally. He looked back at Wisp, who seemed to be having a mixture of concern and thought about her. Then she spoke, calmly and gently, “I see your stress and your troubled mind. You want to be able to save the system, not only for their sake but also for your own. It is not selfish to think of yourself, let me assure you. The world cannot rely on one man. Even if he is the kindest, strongest, most selfless man I know. You are not weak for wanting the best of everyone.”

She rose, moving towards Aldrich. “However, it is unhealthy to think that you are the only one who can solve their problems. You are not alone. There are dozens - even hundreds now – of Tenno, and even more of our allies, all working to make the system come to peace. The fact remains that you are simply one entity in a vast army of goodness cascading over the planets. To think that you, and you alone, are the one who carries all that weight is simply untrue.” She was inches away from him now. “You are right, you need to just relax. Come here, master.”

She holds out her arms to show her embrace, and Aldrich collapses into her, emotionally, mentally, and physically exhausted. She wraps her arms tightly around him, and he tries to do the same. They hold each other for a few quiet moments. Aldrich feels his eyes getting heavy, and feels the world around him start to melt away. Wisp’s hug was too good to move, and the rhythmic rise and fall of her form starts to drive away his stress. For a few crucial moments, everything seems right.

Then his hand starts to slip from her back, and it winds up landing on something unexpectedly soft. He half-heartedly squeezes, not aware of what he was doing. The response from Wisp, however, immediately snaps him back to reality.

“Ohhh, master, getting a little frisky there, aren’t we?”

Aldrich suddenly became hyper aware of where his hand was. He snatched it away as if he had placed it on a burning stove, and in the process stepped back out of Wisp’s grasp. Her gentle attitude had receded, and in its place was an almost palpable aura of sultriness. He could almost see the emissive lights of her helm half-lidded with lust, and there was an extra sway of her hips as she floated above the floor. Just looking at her gave him a good idea of what a kuaka probably fells when it sees a kavat. He didn’t feel fear, he knew that Wisp would rather beat herself to death with her own leg than hurt him, but there was a genuine feeling of anxiety and discomfort – although the discomfort may have been something different entirely.

“You know, there are many ways to get to relax: looking at a beautiful scene in awe, exercise, listening to lovely sounds…” she said slowly while swaying closer to the anxious Tenno. “But some people just prefer to fool around with the ones they love.” She embraced Aldrich with gentle caresses and whispered, “which do you want to do?”

Aldrich’s brain kind of stopped working at this point, and he could barely get out a proper word, let alone an actual answer. When he did speak, he let out a soft voice “…a-all of them?”

Looking back on that moment, Aldrich wished he could be that smooth on a regular basis.

Wisp looked him directly in the eyes, her helm radiating a glare of pure lust. “Good choice.” She said before forcing him to sit back down on the couch. She hovered in the air for a bit before coming down to sit on her operator’s lap, her plush bottom situated right over his crotch. She then proceeded to slowly, ever so slowly, rock her waist back and forth, generating what could only be described as blissful friction over his now hardening shaft. All the while, she hummed and whispered sweet words into her operator’s ear. “Just relax,” she cooed to Aldrich, “relax and let me do all the work.”

Aldrich choked down his moans as she ground down on his groin, unable to hide his embarrassment at his growing erection. He was in a state of utter bewilderment over how fast things had escalated between him and the Warframe, and the sensation of being pleasured by Wisp was not helping matters. The idea of this happening was not one he never thought about – in fact he was ashamed to admit that he had rubbed one out to the thought of Wisp more times than he was comfortable with. But he was still in mild shock that it was actually coming to pass.

“Oh my, is that an Orokin reactor in your pocket?” Wisp stopped her movements and looked down at Aldrich’s now tenting pants. “Or are you just happy to see me?” She chortled a bit at her own joke while Aldrich groaned, either at the lack of simulation or at the corniness of Wisp’s line. Probably both. Wisp proceeded to undo the zipper on Aldrich’s pants and shimmy them off of him, revealing his now erect cock. It wasn’t particularly big or thick or veiny, but that didn’t matter to Wisp; if she had a mouth, she would more than likely be licking her lips at this point. “Oh wow, you are very…very happy to see me…” Her fingers curled around his stiffening length and started to stroke, causing the Tenno to gasp out loud. A sultry laugh escaped Wisp as she started to pump her hand harder, determined to give her operator the most relaxing experience of his life.

Aldrich was so overtaken by sensations by this point that he was not watching where his hands moved. With his stress building up, the shock of what he and Wisp were doing, and the pleasant sensations of the hand stroking his cock, his mind had functionally overloaded. One hand wound up resting on Wisp’s ass, this time he didn’t bother moving it. The other went to stroke her head, running his fingers over her shawl and around her face as a sign of affection. He accidentally pressed down a bit harder than he should, earning a laugh from his Warframe. “Silly boy,” she giggled, “I can’t suck you off, I have no mouth! If I could, I would already be doing it.” She then looked down to where the other hand rested on her rear. “However, you being so fascinated with my ass gives me a little idea. Why don’t you stand up and I’ll just show you?”

They shifted positions, Aldrich standing behind a wisp, bent over to stick out her meaty rear end. Her cheeks looked so inviting, but Aldrich wondered if she was already done with foreplay. As if she read his mind, she instructed him to place his shaft in between her doughy cheeks. “I realize that I’m not as blessed in the chest department as Saryn or Garuda,” she said with a hint of dismay, “but try to imagine my ass as a pair of the softest, most delicious looking tits that you’ve ever seen. You only have to imagine what you want to them with that perfect dicOOOOHH YES!” The rest of her sentence was cut off by a loud, excited moan as Aldrich began to thrust his prick between her ass cheeks. He had gotten the message and was now determined to get her off as soon as possible. His hands grabbed her ass and squeezed and slapped and kneaded as he pumped his dick between her perfect ass. He didn’t care that she was not stacked like some others he had seen. She was perfect to him, and he never wanted to hear her compare herself unfavorably to the other frames. She was utter beauty, from the tips of her legs to the lewd moans that she was now producing. Her voice was putting him over the edge, her cries of pleasure whenever his cock scraped over her asshole or his balls hit her wet snatch turning her from a Warframe into a lewd mess every second. Every time he thrust, he could feel himself getting closer to his inevitable end. He tried to hold it off, but eventually the pressure building up within him was too much. He had to let go.

“Wisp, I’m close!” he moaned out. “Do it!” she responded in ecstasy. “Don’t hold it in! Let me feel your love shower over meee!!” She came on the spot, and a second later, Aldrich followed suit, spilling all over her back and onto her ass.

He started to collapse, out of breath and spent. But Wisp had other plans. She caught him, stood him up and held him in place. Then she produced a mote reservoir from the ether, and from the crest on it, Aldrich knew it was a vitality mote. Instantly, he felt new energy surging back into him, and new strength returning to his limbs and chest. He also felt a vigorous stroking sensation from his cock, looking down showed Wisp furiously stroking him back to full mast. She made eye contact with her operator and rose up to meet his gaze. “You don’t get to finish that quickly,” She panted, lust and passion dripping from each syllable. “We just got started.”

She sat back down on the couch, spreading her arms and legs, showing her pussy for her operator to see. “Come on, take it. It’s all yours” Aldrich leapt into her arms, aimed his penis squarely at her wet folds, and started to press into her. The pleasure was like nothing he had ever experienced. Her tight walls wriggled and squirmed around his length as he entered, at the same time pushing against him and sucking him in deeper. Cries escaped his lips for every centimeter that he slipped inside, making a cascading harmony with Wisp’s pleasured moans. He pressed deeper and deeper inside her, feeling new and greater pressure as he advanced. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he hilted inside of her, eliciting a long, drawn out groan from both of the lovers. That’s when Wisp drew him in close and whispered breathlessly into his ear, “congratulations, you big, strong, boy.”

Something primal woke within Aldrich. He knew that he couldn’t just have sex with Wisp now. No, he had to FUCK her. With that, he slowly pulled out until he was barely inside of her, then snapped his hips to hers. Wisp was caught by surprise and the sound she made was someway between a groan and a squeal. Whatever it was, Aldrich was determined to hear more of it, so he began to pump his hips as roughly and as fast as he could. His hands latched themselves onto her rear, continuing the squeezing and groping from earlier. His pounding was utterly relentless, and as he became more and more ferocious, he became more and more bold. “How does it feel,” he shouted out, “to be fucked by your master’s cock, huh? You’re nothing more than a slut, begging for her master’s dick!”

“yy-yes master! Yes, I’m your willing little slut! Ohhh master! It feels so good, so good to be pounded by your stiff c-cockk! I’ve wanted this ever sinccee you gave me lifffeee!!” Her words could barely be heard amongst the cavalcade of moans she was letting loose. Her legs wrapped around his waist, giving them a sign to go harder. But Aldrich was already at the mercy of how hard he could go. Even if he was more than human, he had limits. In the midst of her lust-addled brain, however, an idea sprung forth. She called a second reservoir from the air, this time a haste mote. Immediately, Aldrich’s motions sped up, and the thrusting seemed even more intense. Both Aldrich and Wisp cried even louder because of this.

The relentless fucking seemed to go on for hours. The vitality motes gave them both the endurance to continue their sex for long after they would normally have gone dry, but their constant pounding kept them right on the edge of climax, at the height of pleasure. They seemed to be lost in a sea of moaning, thrusting, kneading and groaning, until Aldrich couldn’t take it anymore. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as all the tension building within him finally snapped, culminating in the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. His cock proceeded to paint her insides completely white, and her entire core felt full, as what felt like a gallon of cum rushed into her. As soon as the first drop touched Wisp’s walls, she too went over the edge, causing her to release a shuddering howl of ecstasy. Her pussy tightened up even further, as it seemed to milk his cock for all the cum that was within it. They went stiff, and for a few brief seconds, they felt as if nothing in the world existed but them. Aldrich collapsed onto his Warframe, and both of them panted as if they had just outrun death himself.

After a few moments like this, Aldrich got up, pulling his cock out of wisp in the process. He felt better than he had been feeling for ages, but he still felt stressed to some extent. He didn’t know why, as he had just fucked Wisp and himself into oblivion, but then he looked down and saw the problem. He was still erect, as if the past several minutes of pure rutting never happened. Turning to Wisp to see what she thought of it, he caught a sight that would be seared into his wet dreams forever. His Warframe was bent over the couch, covered in sweat and sexual fluids, with his cum dripping out of her folds. Yet, she was presenting her ass to him, spreading her cheeks looking back towards him with an aura of pure surrender. Her words echoed through the silence of the chamber:

“Well then master, aren’t you going to claim your slutty Warframe’s ass? The one she’s been craving for you to take for all this time?”

All her posturing, her exposed ass swaying for him on every mission, her playful attitude towards his watchful gaze, her teasing him about his wandering hands. It all came crashing down on him. Suddenly any and all fatigue that he felt from the past session was washed away by pure animalistic desire. He marched straight over to her but stopped himself before he could simply enter her. Instead, he gave her fantastic ass a hard spank, earning him a frustrated mewl from his ghostly lover. “Maaasterrr,” she moaned, “don’t tease me. I just want you to fuck my asss.” THWACK! Another hard smack on her bottom, this time accompanied by a prolonged grope. “Beg for it.” Aldrich heard himself growl. “Beg for my dick, my lovely little slut.” “Oh please, master. Give your worthless slu-“ WHAP “I don’t want to hear you call yourself worthless. You are MY little slut, and you are the best Warframe a man could ask for. Now, BEG.” Aldrich had no clue where this force came from, and it kind of scared him. It was worth it though, for Wisp’s voice whimpering in a voice that could give a dead man an erection: “Please, master, I love you so much.”

He proceeded to shove his cock straight into her asshole in one hard shove. The noises both of them made were sounds they doubted they would ever make again. They proceeded to fuck in a way that neither thought possible, as Aldrich rammed his cock into his loving partner at insane speeds. Both of them seemed to lose any semblance of time or rationality almost immediately. The moans they made seemed to echo beyond the ship, into the vastness of space beyond.

Wisp, having lost her grasp on her mind and body thanks to the young man thrusting into her ass faster than humanly possible, wound up summoning yet another reservoir completely by accident. She only noticed it when she regained lucidity for what felt like several milliseconds. It was a shock mote. She felt impending dread, and then an electrifying sensation along her entire body, stabbing at all her sensitive points simultaneously. The orgasm she experienced was something utterly different to anything she had previously witnessed, as she violently came over and over again. Aldrich was feeling the same sensation, as his entire body spiked with mild pain and then excessive, brain-frying amounts of pleasure. They spent what couldn’t have been more than a few minutes in this state, but to them, it seemed to last an eternity, and it could have gone on for the rest of time for all they cared.

A few moments later, they collapsed on each other, completely and utterly spent. Both of them came enough times in the span of a few hours that any sane person would have reserved for an entire year. They were panting, writhing, and in complete, sore bliss. Wisp was the first one to gain lucidity. She looked at her operator to see him quietly snoring, his earlier stress now completely gone from his face. She spent the last of her energy to carry him over to a part of the couch that wasn’t soaked with fluids, laid him down, then crawled next to him. As she lay down, she internally smiled, knowing that she had helped her operator with something so important. And deep down, she hoped that when he was stressed again, he would turn to her for help. She then drifted off to join him in dream land.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Poor Ordis witnessed the whole spectacle. For the next few days, Aldrich noticed that he tended to speak rather strangely to him – and that he tended to glitch out more when Wisp was around.


End file.
